The present invention relates generally to a door, and particularly to a door employed in an automobile.
Automobile doors are equipped with a shock-absorbing means in order to protect the driver/passengers from collision shock in the event of an accident.
Conventionally, shock absorbers therein have been plate or block foam, or metal beams. However, the door is thus made necessarily heavy, due to the relative heaviness of such shock-absorbing materials forming the absorber which it contains. Moreover, conventional absorbers do not provide shock absorbency sufficient to meet forthcoming Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (MVSS)-307.